Fuka Tatsumaki
Background Fuka was born to a rich family, and for the first 13 years of her life, lived in the lap of luxury. She had maids and butlers at her every beck and call, and would always get anything and everything she wanted. However, she grew immensely bored of her life, and began training in several martial arts and swordplay styles. However, she had to keep this from her parents, especially her "father". Her father, or as she calls him "her mother's boy toy", didn't approve of such actions, as it wasn't what a "proper young lady" would do. One day, her "father" caught her doing this, and saw her favorite sword, Kamaitachi. To punish her, he threatened to break it. He put it over his knee, but before he could break it, a strong gust of wind blew him over, and knocked the sword out of his hand. Suddenly, a man clad in samurai armor materialized, sword in hand. Fujin. Fuka's real father. Fujin handed Fuka her sword, and took her away in a gust of wind to the gates of Camp Keiken. There, Fuka has become one of the camps strongest, placing 3rd out of the entire camp's fighters. Appearance Fuka is a beautiful young woman, with long light brown hair done in twin tails, done up with scrunchies, and violet eyes. Casually, she wears a white crop top that exposes her midriff, and a short, long sleeved purple bubble coat. She wears blue skinny jeans, and pink sneakers. In battle, she wears a black and gray unitard with no sleeves, thigh high black and gray boots, and matching shoulder gloves. She wears a cross necklace her mother got her when she was young. Personality Fuka is a rebellious, free-spirited young woman. However, due to her time being a "rich girl", she is refined and usually has good manners. However, she is very aggressive in a fight, and often taunts her opponents. Deep down, she is a rather tortured soul, always being restricted by her mother and step-father, never feeling the love a parent should give their child. Abilities Fuka is an incredible fighter. This is evident as she places third best warrior in the entire camp. She fights with her katana, Kamaitachi. It is an incredibly sharp sword, and is incredibly durable (which she didn't realize when her step-father threatened to break it). She actually got it from her father when she was 8, but he was disguised as a weapons maker. Being the daughter of the wind god, Fuka can control wind, using if to fly around her enemies, and slice them up. She of course uses it to blow her opponents around as well, and can summon blades of wind, or cyclones. Fatal Flaw Her Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Onigiri (Yum~!) * Color: Black * Animal: Deer * Song: Mind as Judgement by Faylan * Music Group: Faylan * Holiday: None (All are unique.) * Season: Summer * Height (on men): 5'6-5'11 * Weight (on (men): 140-180 lbs * Body Part (on men): Their faces. * Color of Eyes: Green * Color of Hair: Brown or Blonde * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a kind man, with a golden heart. * Thing About Herself: My mad skillz! Least Favorites * Food: Caper's (they're disgusting...) * Color: Green * Animal: Fish (they smell bad.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Spring (Ugh... Allergies...) * Height (on men): Too short or too tall. * Weight (on men): Too heavy * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an ass. * Thing About Herself: Um... Nothing? Trivia * "Fuka" means "Depth" in Japanese. * "Tatsumaki" means "Tornado" in Japanese. * Fuka's measurements are B87(F)/59/89. * Fuka's sword, Kamaitachi, is named after the Japanese Youkai, Kamaitachi. Gallery File:Image._FukaSword.jpg|"Heh. Try me." File:Image._FukaWind.jpg|"Wind Technique: Hurricane Dance." Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Character Page Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Children of Fujin